1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doorknob and lock lighting arrangements and more particularly pertains to a new doorknob and lock light assembly for providing a useful light when for a user attempting to place a key in the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of doorknob and lock lighting arrangements is known in the prior art. More specifically, doorknob and lock lighting arrangements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,175; U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,615; U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,366; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,314; U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,551; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 338,735.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new doorknob and lock light assembly. The prior art includes doorknobs having lights disposed therein.